Morning Light WAFF collection
by Onichick
Summary: Just a short Kakasaku. Sakura musings morning after Kakashi returns from a mission. Some sexual references and implied sexual acts. Nothing too dirty. EDIT: I think i have decided this will be the dumping ground for Kakasaku moments i don't want to put in anything or things that will appear in longer stories.
1. Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..blah blah blah.

The morning light awoke her. Haruno Sakura raises her head, a gentle smile on her lips. She shifts her weight carefully, trying to not awaken the sleeping shinobi next to her. Slowly dislodging Kakashi's hand at her waist, Sakura sits up.

Last night. Last night, was in a word, incredible. He had return back from a misson and she was there to welcome him home. A slight blush touches her cheeks as she remebers how in depth the homecoming had been. Her jade green eyes rest on Kakashi's sleeping form. He was sleeping on his side, one arm tucked under his head while the other now laid against the matress where Sakura had spent the night. His white hair messy and covering his face, she looks at him, enjoying the way the morning ligh illmates the expanses and hallows of his lean body. A body that would have been fully exposed to her if it wasn't for the fact that a blanket with a shuriken border was covering his lower half.

Damn. If only she didn't have to work this morning she would reveal the lower half of her former sensei and wake him properly. Grumbling slightly under her breath she swings her legs over the side of the bed and pulls Kakashi's shirt over her head. It was riduclously large on her, ending a few inches above her knees. With a sigh she stands up and starts to pick up her discarded clothing on the floor.

Memories of the night before come back to her as picks up her bra. He had taken it off roughly in the rush to touch her. Sakura hadn't minded. Normally Kakashi was a gentle lover. Not last night her mind thinks ruefully as she bends down to pick up what was left of the dress she had worn the night before. A small squeak escapes her lips as she stands back up and encounters a solid wall. A hard arm snakes around her waist, while lips danced along her neck.

"Have I told you how much I like you in my shirt?" His voice was deep and rumbling against her neck. Sakura gives a breath sigh relaxing into Kakashi her reslove to move, to do anything dying a quick death.

"Kakashi" Her voice is high and tight.

"Hmm" His mouth nibbling on the curve of her ear.

"I have..I have too..." Her voice catches and fails as she starts to melt underneath his mouth.

"You have too what?" His voice is light and mocking as he slowly turns her around to claim her mouth in a deep kiss.

Sakura presses herself into Kakashi her arms snaking around his neck drawing him deeper into the kiss. Her body reacting to his touch. his smell, hell just to him in general.

Kakashi growls at her response and picks her up breaking the kiss. He quickly walks across the room in two steps and places her gently on the bed before laying next to her head propped up on a arm, while a hand played with the edge of the shirt. Her body arches into his touch, yearning for contact.

"You have to what?" He arches a eyebrow, his tone amused and smug at the response he could illict from his former pupil.

Her green eyes darken as his hand starts to push the shirt.par par "Nothing." Sakura grabs the back of Kakashi's head and pulls him into a kiss, smothering that self sastifed chuckle.

Damn him.

She was going to be late.

Oh well.

So there ya are. This kinda spawned off a longer fic i am planning. so if you like stay tuned and i will try and post more stuff.

Oni


	2. Kakashi

Disclaimer- Same as the first one.

Author Note- Hiya all. Thanks to all the reviewed the first one. I thin this may become a random moment collection. I Will write the main fiction than this one for all the random moments i come up with that don't seem to fit or something. Anyway enjoy.

Oh yea

_Italics _ thoughts

He was awake the moment her breathing changed. He felt her slowly wake up in response to the morning light coming across the bed. A smile plays on Hatake Kakashi lips as he feel the woman next time try to move carefully away. He lets his hand slip off her bare stomach resisting the urge to pull her in closer. He feels her eyes on him assesing and watching him._ Let her watch. Look just a sleepy ole sated jounin former anbu still asleep_. He waits body subtly readying to move. When he feels the weight shift on the mattress letting him know that she had left the bed. He opens a eye lazily, where it greeted with the sight of her naked form before familiar looking back shirt is pulled over the bare skin.

He smirks. Even after last night she is still shy. Last night he had returned from a mission. It wasn't long or difficult but it took him away from her, which made it seem long and difficult. She had greeted him in his apartment wearing a strappy black dress that had revealed more skin then he cared for her out in public but in his bedroom he perferred less. He rembembered kissing her smiling mouth which deepened from there it gets a little hazy. Kakashi feels his body react to the memory of the night. He looks over she had bent over and was picking up what remained of her dress. She seemed to be lingering over it a pink blush staining her delicate features. He slips out of bed quietly and appears behind his former student waiting for her to stand up.

He wraps a arm around her waist as a small squeak of suprise emits from her as she stands back up into him. He nibbles the curve of her neck savoring the smell and warmth of her.

"Have I told you how much I like you in my shirt?" He feels her body relaxing. His resolve in letting her leave with a kiss vanishing from his mind as he hears his name escape her lips.

"Kakashi"

Hmm" He responds amused. Drawing out the moment, not caring that his 19 year old former student needed to reporting to the Hokage. He turns his nibbling attention to her ear, gently taking the lobe into between his teeth and biting gently.

"I have..I have too..."

"You have too what?" He tires of the game and spins her around and kisses her. Hard. He feels her press herself into him. He tightens his arms around her drawing her closer, trying asorb everything about her. It takes two seconds to escalate into someting more than a kiss. He growl, lifting her light weight into his arms and takes her to the bed.

He lays down next to her lazily streatching like a big cat. He runs his hand along the edge of the shirt where it lay against her thighs. He loves the way she responds to him, it intoxicates him. Already he feel the effects she has him, clouding his mind.

"You have too what?" He repeats the question. Toying with her further. He watches as her green eyes darken as his hand finds its way under the shirt.

"Nothing." The answear is flat and toneless. The Copy-nin has rarely time to react when he feels her slim hand grb the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Kakashi smiles into the kiss. _Let her be late. The Hokage will just have to learn to deal._


	3. Homecoming Kakashi

Authors note:Despites reports to the contrary, not dead. Still Not King but not dead. This is a drabble I wrote to get back in the swing of writing. Not sure if I like it but whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I just like borrowing kakashi every once in awhile. Don't worry ill put him back unharmed.

Kakashi watches her sleep.

She didn't realize he was back yet. He wasn't ready to tell her. He just wanted to see her. To reassure himself that in one small corner of the world all is right. The moonlight has turned her hair silvery and made her appear more delicate. Even though Haruno Sakura was anything but, Kakashi is humbled by her. That she accepted him, and treasured him. He knew that right now even though he was covered in dirt, sweat and god knows what else, that all he had to do was cross over the threshold and she would welcome him home. He held himself back even though he wanted nothing more than to cross the room and lay beside her. A sound pulls him out of his reverie; Sakura had sighed and shifted in her sleep, moving from her back to her side facing him. Her pink hair falling over face, obscuring it from view; Kakashi sighs and steps down silently into the room and crosses over to the bed on silent feet. He kneels down next to the bed and reaches a careful hand toward to push her hair back, to bring her lovely face back into view. His hand shakes from the effort to be unnoticed and fatigue. He lifts the strands away from her face pushes it back behind her ear, his fingers tracing the line of her neck on the way back. She stirs under her hand and sleepily opens her eyes. He stops, guilty in his actions and embarrassed by being caught. Sakura's eyes focus on him and a smile plays on her lips. Kakashi is struck by how lucky he was to have her. She reaches a hand out and traces his cheek, running her fingers over his mask before finally pulling it down.

"Tadaima" He says as she leans forward to claim her lips. She doesn't hesitate and kisses him thoroughly wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi is flooded with feel of her soft body and taste of her mouth still sweet from sleep. He moves his head and begins to kiss her neck. His intentions becoming less than honorable, he groans.

"Okarinasai" Sakura gasps as Kakashi finds the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. Mustering her strength Sakura pulls a willing copy nin into her bed not caring of the mud and blood on his clothing and welcomes him home completely.

Glossory-

Taidaime –Im Home

Oakairinasai –Welcome back.

Hopefully this marks my return so I can restart drunken dares


	4. Watermelon

Kakashi slips through window into the darkened bedroom. The moonlight giving him enough light to see that the queen sized bed was empty and still made. Crossing the room quickly and with more stealth than he imagined he had he made his way through the neat room, he grimaces at the muddy footprints he is leaving on the carpet.

_It's better to clean up mud after it dries right? _ He thinks this more to reassure himself that Sakura wasn't going to kill him for tracking mud into her house. He leans over and slips off his shoes and leaves them by the bedroom door. The hallway his dark with a glow of light at the end, Kakashi begins the careful approach to the kitchen. He can hear the sounds of a knife cutting through something. He takes a deep breath; the fruity smell of watermelon hits his nose. Poking his head around the corner, Sakura has her back turned to him, her long pale legs sticking out from underneath a black button up men's shirt. Her pink hair is damp and piled on top of her head carelessly kept in place with a pen. Kakashi leans against the wall to make assessment of his former student. She was still too skinny. Her shoulder blades were noticeable ridges under the dark fabric. Sakura stabs a piece of watermelon with a silver fork and brings it to her mouth, Kakshi frowns. Sakura should be sensing him right now. Either she was lying in wait or she was still recovering.

"That's my shirt."

Sakura whirls around, fork in hand, piece of half eaten melon still attached somehow, to face the copy-nin. She sighs and turns back around to lean against the counter and finishes her melon. She is tired. Today she had taken a shower and sat in her small garden for a while. That mild effort had exhausted her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Kakashi's questions. She had been able to shut everyone else but him out. Even Naruto had taken to only pounding on her door once a day. With the faint sensation of dread she watches as Kakashi slides into the stool on the other side of the counter from her. She stabs another to piece of melon with her fork and gestures with in a mildly threatening gesture.

"Those who break into my house don't get an opinion on my wardrobe." She informs her former sensei with a bit of her old spirit entering her voice.

our document here...


End file.
